Deeks Jr
by VanillaAshes
Summary: What happened when Kensi finds out that Deeks has a daughter, which he never mentioned. Focusing on Densi but includes the whole team. Set after Season 5.
1. Chapter 1

**NCIS: LA, What happened when Kensi finds out that Deeks has a daughter, which he never mentioned. Focusing on Densi but includes the whole team. Set after Season 5. **

**Set after Season 5, where Densi is still touch and go. **

**All reviews are more than welcome, let me know if you think I am portraying the characters correctly. **

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Why is there always so much paperwork" Deeks asks, in a moaning/complaining tone.

"Can't handle a little hard work?" Callen teases, picking up a folder.

"It is boring, we just finished a case and now we are bombarded with paperwork… it is not even on a laptop! It is in paper form, I could get a paper cut" Deeks replies, flicking through the file.

"You are scared of a paper cut?" Kensi asks, laughing slightly.

"No, I just have… big plans for this weekend" Deeks replies.

"Big plans?" Sam scoffs, "Like a date?"

Kensi looks down, retreating out of the conversation.

"No, not a date. Just… surfing" Deeks replies.

"With who?" Callen asks, he raises an eyebrow when Deeks does not reply, "That shut him up"

"Come on, who are you surfing with?" Sam asks, smirking at the younger male.

"None of any of your business" Deeks replies.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Deeks was standing on the beach, waxing a surf board, smaller than his which stood proudly beside him. He was looking around, obviously expecting somebody. He was obviously ready for surfing, even though it was only 7am. He looks around again and nearly drops the wax when he sees Kensi, "Hey" he says, glancing around again.

"You look nervous" Kensi points out simply.

"I… me… No, what are you doing here?" Deeks questions.

"I was out for a run" Kensi replies.

"At the beach? You don't run at the beach" Deeks points out, slightly confused, "Are you… spying on me"

"No… I am mixing things up"

"Mixing things up?" Deeks clarifies, smiling cheekily, "That sounds…"

"Daddy!" Comes the voice of a 7 year old girl, to which Deeks instantly gets distracted and turns around.

"There she is!" he exclaims, catching the child in his arms and hugging her.

The girl was average height with a slim body composition. She had big baby blue eyes and blonde hair pulled into pig tails. She had dropped her bag nearby when hugging Deeks and was ready for surfing.

"Did she call you Daddy?" Kensi asks, completely shell shocked.

"Uhm… no" Deeks says, putting the girl down and looking at Kensi.

"Hi! I'm Hilary!" The girl introduces, with a wide smile.

"Hi, I'm Kensi" Kensi replies, looking from Deeks, who she knew was lying, to the girl.

"Wait… THE Kensi?" Hilary asks Deeks.

"No…" Deeks replies, obviously lying again.

"You have a daughter?" Kensi states.

Hilary looks between them, before looking down slightly awkwardly.

"Can we talk about this later, I'm giving Hilary some surfing lessons" Deeks asks, almost pleading Kensi to drop the issue.

"Sure" Kensi replies, obviously only dropping it because the young girl was there. She takes one more look at the girl before saying goodbye and jogging off.

"She seems nice" Hilary replies.

"She seems nice?" Deeks repeats, "Nice she is… what is with your hair?" he asks.

"Mum says it makes me look pretty" Hilary replies.

"Your mum is wrong, you're always pretty… and you need your hair all back to keep it from getting in your eyes" Deeks says, having experience with Hilary complaining.

Hilary nods and hands Deeks a hairbrush, who instantly and badly redoes her hair, "There's my pretty little girl, let's go surfing!"

"YEAH!" Hilary exclaims.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Deeks returned home with Hilary just after 9pm. Hilary had fallen asleep as soon as they got into the car, so Deeks had her bag over his shoulder and was carrying her. He was manoeuvring to unlock his front door as he heard another car door open and close. Curiously he looked through the class in his door and recognised Kensi. He turns around to face her, "You really are spying on me" he observes, in soft tones.

Kensi walks up to him, "You said we would talk" she reminds him, before taking his keys and unlocking the door for him.

Deeks let her take the keys willingly, "I didn't mean tonight"

"I didn't think you would have her overnight" she admits walking into his house.

Deeks takes a deeps breath before following her in, "Kens…" he starts.

Kensi interrupts him by walking off to his bathroom.

Deeks lets out a deep breath before closing the front door and walking into the spare room, which had a variety of things in, which seemed unused. He puts Hilary on the bed and pulls the covers over her before walking out of the room, closing the door on his way out. He sees Kensi walk out of the bathroom and walks into the sitting room, sitting down on the couch, not even bothering to ask her to leave, because he knows she wouldn't.

Kensi sits next to him, "Start talking" she says calmly, besides, and it seemed like an order.

"I have a daughter" Deeks tells her.

"All of it, the whole story, don't leave anything out" Kensi says seriously.

Deeks looks at her, he couldn't even tell what she was thinking or feeling. "I was dating somebody for over a year, nearly two years when we broke up. She knew I was a cop and was supportive. However, after a while we drifted apart, we broke up on what seemed to be civilised terms. She told me that she accepted a job that required her to go travelling. Anyway, about a year after that… which was over a year before I even met you, I mean Hetty… NCIS… We bumped into each other, and she had a four month baby. I was curious and confused, but she said it wasn't mine, I believed her. However, a couple of weeks later, I was babysitting Hilary and curiosity got the better of me. Behind her back I did a DNA test… which obviously revealed that the baby was mine." He starts explaining, actually telling Kensi the whole story regarding his daughter.

"She lied to you about your daughter?" Kensi asks, beyond shocked and angry.

Deeks looks at Kensi, half forgetting that she was there, and it was always natural to talk about anything. It didn't even occur to him, that he has not actually told anybody else as much as he just told her. "Err... Yeah. Anyway, so I have her when she's in town, we made a rule that I had to see her at least once every month. But usually it's more than that… I've gone on a few holidays with Hilary… and that's it" he says, cutting it down to a short version, his nerves suddenly getting the best of him.

"You have a daughter" Kensi clarifies, "And you didn't think it was necessary to tell me!" she interjects, showing how she was angry about that.

"Ah…" Deeks replies, before getting punched in the arm, "Ouch!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**


	2. Chapter 2

_"You have a daughter" Kensi clarifies, "And you didn't think it was necessary to tell me!" she interjects, showing how she was angry about that. _

_"Ah…" Deeks replies, before getting punched in the arm, "Ouch!"_

"You have a really hard punch" Deeks informs her, as he grabs them both a drink from the fridge.

"You didn't answer my question" Kensi points out, not letting herself get side-tracked at all.

"Which question?" He replies, without missing a beat as he walks back over to her and sits down.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a daughter?" She repeats.

Deeks mulls over the choices in his head for a moment, "It didn't come up" he replies vaguely, before wincing as Kensi hits him again, "This must be some sort of abuse"

"Deeks" Kensi says, slightly irritated.

Deeks sighs, "I was going to tell you, eventually… maybe… okay, I was avoiding it" he admits only to receive another punch in the arm.

"Why?" Kensi asks, accepting the drink from him.

"Jealous that…" Deeks starts to joke, only to get a harder punch in the arm, "Ouch! Jeese" He complains. He realises that Kensi won't just give up and really didn't want to be black and blue the following day. "It's not that big of a deal… Not that having a child isn't a big deal, it is. It just… You never asked" he irrationally rationalises.

Kensi gets up, placing her drink down, "I have to go" she says walking to the door.

Deeks jumps up alarmed, knowing that he had handled the situation completely incorrectly and probably made things worse for him, "Wait, don't go… I'll talk" he promises.

"It's getting late, see you at work" Kensi says, walking straight out and driving off immediately.

Deeks stops at the door, purely for the reason that he knows he can't leave his daughter alone and would be tempted to drive after Kensi if he did leave the house. He sighs and closes the front door, locking it and falling onto the couch.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deeks couldn't help but feel nervous on Monday morning. He had woken up early and got ready, but did not leave for work until last minute, not wanting to change his habit and alert Callen and Sam to the information. However, he could not guarantee that Kensi had not confided in one of them, although he was confident she would not have shared his personal business to others. He drove to work carelessly, not entirely focusing on driving as he took the most common route he usually would have. Because of his lack of concentration and luck he narrowly avoided a planned crash and continued without realising it. However, he did notice a few blocks later that he was being followed, he instantly took the next left and focused.

He first had to confirm whether or not he was being followed and who by, it was after 5 minutes of random turns that he decided he had to call it in. He hit his phone and hesitated, calling Eric instead of Kensi.

"Hey" Eric replies

"Eric, its Deeks. I think I'm being followed" Deeks says straight away.

"Where are you?" Eric asks, his whole voice changing.

"Just turning down 3rd Avenue" Deeks replies, turning right down the road, not having any direction.

"Okay, tracking you and checking your movements… Got you, turn left" Eric directs.

Deeks blindly trusts Eric and turns left down the next road, he instantly speeds up. "What's the plan?"

"I don't know, let's lose them… they've been on your trail for too long" Eric replies.

"I don't reconsider them, they're speeding up to catch up with me. Where do I go?" Deeks asks, speeding up even more.

"Running plates… Head to the marina, then speed out to the by-pass, it's clear. Get off the third exit quickly and double back, there's enough turns to get you away from them…" Eric tells Deeks, who instantly heads in the given directions.

"The car is owned to Kevin Munnia, he's the cousin of Julian Munnia who you arrested three weeks ago." Nell interrupts.

"Munnia? I thought they were a very low organised bunch of criminals" Deeks expresses.

"They are" Nell replies, obviously looking up the case.

"They were waiting for you, they were in the same place for the last 5 days. This was the first day you took that route… How did you not notice them trying to ram you?" Eric asks.

"When? Was it when there was that women in those shorts which weren't really shorts?" Deeks jokes, making up a women to distract from him not paying attention.

"Deeks" Kensi said warningly over the line.

"Oh… Hey Kens… Can you tell the Callen and Sam that I've had some bad sushi?" he asks, laughing slightly to himself as he narrowly avoids the curve and heads for the bypass.

"Speed up Deeks" Kensi replies.

"You may have lost them a couple of turns ago" Eric informs him.

"And I wasn't even trying" Deeks jokes.

After a while of driving around, Deeks receives the all clear and cautiously drives to work, making sure he wasn't being followed.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Deeks walks into the secret building casually, he sees his teammates sitting in their usually seats and concludes that they must have returned to their seats once he was cleared and not killed. "Nothing like a morning car chase to wake you up in the morning" he jokes.

"How did they know where to find you?" Sam questions, "I thought we spoke about security?"

"Eric said they had been parked there for 5 days, every morning" Deeks defends, dropping his bag and sitting down.

"5 days? Who waits that long?" Sam asks.

"I would wait 5 days to hit Deeks with my car" Kensi speaks up.

"Touche" Deeks replies, half grinning.

Callen nods, accepting the reply.

The atmosphere set, with a relaxed setting. Deeks glances at Kensi but remains quiet, instead of starting up a conversation or setting out an unusual fact like he would normally do. He received a curious glance from Callen, due to his silence. Just as Callen and Deeks made eye contact and both of them opened their mouths to say something, a whistle interrupted them.

All four got up and headed to ops, but not before Deeks quickly started nattering about something. "I think I need new wheels, I skidded a few times. Surely that isn't safe?" he says open ended. But when Kensi misses her beat and doesn't take the opening to insult him, the four of them fall into momentarily silence as they walk into ops.

**Authors note:**

**Thank you for reading, all reviews are more than welcome!**

**Thank you to the 5 I have received, I hope I lived up to the four very positive ones! **

**Also, I am British, so spellings are different and the car chase… I made up a road and stuff. Sorry about that. **


	3. Chapter 3

_All four got up and headed to ops, but not before Deeks quickly started nattering about something. "I think I need new wheels, I skidded a few times. Surely that isn't safe?" he says open ended. But when Kensi misses her beat and doesn't take the opening to insult him, the four of them fall into momentarily silence as they walk into ops._

"LAPD have picked up the people who were following you Deeks" Eric tells the team, "They have…" he started before Nell walks in.

"Deeks, I need to take your statement before you get briefed" Nell informs him, looking at other paperwork, "And you have to stay in the building"

"What? I can't work the mission? That is…" Deeks starts in protest.

"You are the target, it is safer if you stay here. You can help with the case, but from here. No arguing" Nell tells him.

"Don't worry Deeks, if we need bait, you'll be the first we'll call" Kensi adds, smiling with mischief.

Deeks grins "I'll be your bait any day, Fern" he retorts casually, before following Nell out.

-x-x-x-

Deeks knew the team were avoiding his calls, he had called Callen and Sam at least 3 times each in the last hour. He had only called Kensi twice though and decided to try her for a third time. He was momentarily shocked when she answered on the second ring.

"Kensi, you good?" he asks instantly, starting the conversation before Kensi can end the conversation.

"I'm good, you good?" Kensi replies shortly.

"I'm good." Deeks replies, waiting only a split second before continuing to talk, "I should be in the field with you, it is stupid to send you in without a partner. Who is supposed to watch your ass… back. I meant you back"

"Of course you did" Kensi replies, obviously amused by his mistake, however, he could tell she was distracted.

Deeks smiles slightly, glad that Kensi doesn't seem to want to kill him anymore. "It is a good ass" he informs her.

"Deeks" Kensi warns, over the phone.

"Sorry" Deeks replies, "Do you need any help? Food? I can drive to you? Lunch? Backup?" he asks, listing random things hoping to get something out of her.

"I'm good" Kensi replies, shortly, "Bye" she says before hanging up.

Deeks smiles and puts the phone down, "Bye" he mutters. He then smiles slightly, the conversation had gone well, and she seemed fine. He was still a bit miffed about why she was so carefree on the phone, he wondered what had relaxed her. Suddenly he realised, that the only reason Kensi seemed relaxed and not angry at him was because she knew something which changed things.

Deeks stands up and hastily walks to ops to confront Eric, "Eric, hey, what's happening with the case?" he asks sitting down in the empty seat behind him.

"Nothing" Eric replies shortly.

"Come on, what's going on? I know something is wrong" Deeks informs Eric knowingly, mainly bluffing.

Eric sighs, giving in rather easily, "You were targeted"

"I know that…" Deeks says, knowing he was getting the run around.

"They are just following a lead" Eric replies, standing up and walking away from Deeks.

-x-x-x-

**Just a short chapter, the next one will be longer. I've been on holiday and had no time. Just wanted to get something in now as I had some time to spare. Sorry about the wait. The next chapter will be proper and full. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**Thank you for coming back for the fourth chapter!**

**I want to thank everybody who has posted a review, I appreciate them so much!**

**Thank you to Pamikae and Guest for your reviews and a special thank you to Hoosier65, who really made my day with their review! It really made me feel so happy and supported :)**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deeks was sifting through cold case reports, as ordered by Nell. He had currently gone through 3, which for a normal agent would only take 20 minutes, however, for Deeks, it had been nearly 3 hours. He had worked out that his team had taken a few people into custody since the morning and conducted interview, although, he was still out of the loop. Deeks felt very alone and abandoned by those he considered his team, his family.

Deeks was currently tapping his pen on the desk, trying to distract himself from being excluded from the case. He was looking confused at different coloured tutus, which is daughter asked for, for her birthday coming up. He strolled down the options with his free hand.

"You looking to buy a tutu?" Callen asks, appearing behind Deeks.

Deeks jumps up, his pen failing to the floor as he spins around, "Tutu? No… it's for… a cold case. Research." He replies with hast.

Callen nods, his lips pursed with a slight smile, obviously amused.

"So found out who wants me dead?" Deeks asks, changing the subject.

"Actually, a lot of people." Callen says, smirking slightly, "Sam and Kensi are with the one who hired the men to follow and kidnap you"

"Great! Who was it?" Deeks asks, smiling.

"His name is Dylan Trescourt, do you know him?" Callen asks.

Deeks' eyes widen, "Dylan tried to kill me?" he asks, shocked.

Upon Callen's smirk, Deeks knew he knew something else.

"He is… the brother of one of my ex's. He never really liked me… He hired somebody to..." Deeks rambles shocked.

"We had to pull in his sister, she was his alibi. She mentioned you, are you sure she is your ex?" Callen asks, "She is surprisingly angry at you when she found out you work for NCIS"

Deeks licks his lips and his nose fluers slightly, "Now she is going to kill me."

Callen laughs and pats his shoulder, "Good luck with that" he says, walking off.

"Wait, what happened?" Deeks asks.

"Case closed" Callen replies shortly, sitting down.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deeks was distracted the rest of the day, due to the constant messages from Veronica, his ex and Hilary's mum. Ever since she found out that her brother tried to kill him and that Deeks was a NCIS agent, she has been a little uptight. He has promised he would come over to hers after work, to talk about everything. Deeks was dreading going over there, because he could not predict how she was react.

He slides the laptop into his bag and stands up, too distracted to realise his team were watching him.

"Deeks?" Kensi asks, which seems like the first time to Deeks.

He looks up at her, "Yes? See you tomorrow"

"I'll walk out with you" Kensi says, tapping his side as she starts walking.

Deeks nods and walks with her, more out of instinct then anything.

"Veronica… she's Hilary's mother, isn't she?" Kensi asks when they get out of the building.

"Yes, yes she is. Her brother tried to kill me" He replies with a nod in her direction.

"I am guessing you and Veronica don't see eye to eye? How does that…" Kensi starts.

"No. Veronica and I, actually get on really well. We were friends since kinder garden" Deeks replies, looks at Kensi when she stops. He takes another step before stopping as well and turning to face her "We only really hung out in school, didn't know anything about her family until we were in high school. We only dated for a couple of months before we decided we were better as friends. It really was civil." He tells her, blabbering on. Deciding right then and there that he was going to tell her.

"We found out she was pregnant about a month afterwards and had a long discussion. Eventually we decided that we didn't want to get together just because of the baby, but we didn't rule it out. We just never got back together, wasn't meant to be. She married when Hilary for 8 months."

"How often do you see Hilary?" Kensi asks, curiously.

Deeks looks down, obviously not proud of the answer, "Not as much as I should. Because of all the undercover cases… mainly sprouted from my job as a LAPD. I couldn't… I don't know when I'll be home, so it's hard to work out a proper schedule. I'm more like her… her uncle"

Kensi puts a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Deeks"

"Don't be, I have to go" Deeks says, smiling at her kindly before finishing the journey to his car and driving off.

-x-x-x-x-


	5. Chapter 5

Deeks knocks on the front door of Veronica's home, he isn't surprised when the door opens within seconds, and Veronica always knew when somebody was approaching the house.

"Marty, come on in" Veronica greets with a smile, holding the door open.

"Thank Ronnie, is Hil awake?" he asks, looking around as he walks in, expecting her to still be up.

"She's sleeping over a friends tonight, we have a lot to discuss" she explains closing the door behind him.

Deeks nods, "Like your brother trying to have me killed" he suggests casually as one of the topics to discuss as he takes a seat on the couch. He instantly spots Chinese on the table, along with drinks and plates, "You weren't joking about having a lot to talk about, did you?" he asks her.

Veronica shakes her head as she takes the seat next to him, "I think I may know why Dylan wanted to kill you… or scare you off"

"I don't scare easily"

"I know Marty. I know"

"Ronnie, what are you not telling me?" Deeks asks her seriously, knowing by how she was acting that he was not going to like what she had to say.

"Julian got a job offer… in New York" she tells him slowly, carefully, with a hint of fear behind her words.

"You are not taking Hilary to New York, that's on the other side of the country" Deeks protests instantly, finality in his voice.

"Marty, it's his dream job, it is a better job and it pays a hell of a lot better. At least consider it" Veronica retorts quickly.

"If you even try to move Hilary to New York, I will arrest you for attempted kidnapping. She is not living in a different state, I know my rights. I used to be a lawyer remember" he says, his voice serious.

"I know and now you are a federal agent" Veronica replies, knowing that he had all the power. "Think about Hilary though, she'll be better off…" she starts, instantly realising her mistake in her wording, "I didn't mean it like that." She defends

"Do I need to call my lawyer and fight for custody?" he asks her. "Ronnie, you're not asking if you can move her a little further away, like an hour's drive or something. It would be a 5 hour flight and it would mean that I would not be able to see her a couple of times a week" he reminds her, as if she didn't understand.

"I know! But Julian really wants this job!" Veronica defends.

"What is the matter with you? When did you become so unreasonable and not look at the facts?" He argues.

"I'm being unreasonable?" she retorts angrily, "You're the one who won't even listen to me!"

"You are NOT taking my girl away from me!" Deeks almost shouts with absolute.

"I'M NOT TRYING TO TAKE HER AWAY!" Veronica screams at him.

Deeks' clenches his jaw and remains silent for a few moments, "Did you want me to take the primary custody of her? And either you come down and see her or have her for most holidays?" he asks simply. After a second he nods, "Exactly, you want me to fly out to see her and ONLY see her for most of her holidays. I bet you'd want Christmas with her and without me, like usual. I will not deal with this Veronica. If you step over the line, I will retaliate. I wouldn't test it"

"They wouldn't give her to you anyway, I'm the mother and your job is dangerous" Veronica retorts out of anger, "You're not even a good father!"

Deeks stands up, his body tense, but you couldn't tell how angry he was by his face "Veronica, if you try to move out of the state with her without my permission, it is classed as kidnapping. That is the law" he reminds her, his voice too steady.

"Martin! For crying out loud! What do you expect me to do? Tell Dylan he can't take the job? I can't do that, he's my husband! I have a son with him!" Veronica shouts, annoyed and scared.

"I don't know! Why was he applying for jobs in another state anyway?" Marty replies, forcing himself to calm down and look at his ex.

"I… I don't know. It was a… in house thing. There were job options in California which he was also going for, but this one is bigger and he didn't expect it" Veronica explains, tearing up over the argument, she felt like everything was going to be ripped from her.

"Ronnie, don't cry" Deeks says in a softer voice and sits back down. "Let's talk this out, okay?" he says, retreating slightly, "I'm sure we can come to a compromise? But I think we might need Julian here too" he says, level-headed.

Veronica nods and stands up, she picks up her phone and walks out the room as she calls Julian.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning, Deeks walks into the bull pin in the same clothes he wore the day before. His fair was somehow messier and it was obvious he had little-to-no sleep. Although, he was surprisingly on time, "Morning" he says to the team as he puts his bag down and sits at his desk.

"Good time last night?" Callen asks him, smirking as he imagines what Deeks would have done.

"Who was she?" Sam asks, laughing.

"Nobody" Deeks replies, rubbing his eyes slightly.

Callen raises an eyebrow and looks at Kensi whose eyes has not left her partner since he walked in, he decides to remain silent. However, Sam does not.

"Come on Deeks, she must have been something to leave you looking like that" He says, grinning teasingly.

Deeks sighs and looks at Sam, "She's nobody" he repeats before standing up, "I'm going to workout" he tells nobody in particular as he walks off.

Sam watches him walk off before turning to Callen and Kensi, "Trouble in paradise?" he asks them rhetorically.

Callen shrugs as Kensi stands up and follows her partner.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Author's note: **

**Thank you for reading! Thank you for the reviews, I love and appreciate them so much! The really make my day! Thank you ever so much to every single one of you 90 followers and 45 favourites! You all have no idea how much it means to me! **

**Please review and let me know what you think, what you want to happen and any questions! If you want to PM me a question or anything, feel free. **

**Thanks :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

**I've got a few reviews wanting more of Deeks' daughter and Densi. So I focused this chapter more on that and bumped the story on a little faster. Let me know if you prefer it fast or slow based. **

**I love receiving reviews, I really do and I read all of them and do listen to what you want!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kensi had just caught up to Deeks to see what was wrong, when his phone started ringing.

Deeks looks at Kensi as he slides his phone out of his pocket, "It's my lawyer" he tells her before answering it, "Brandon, thanks for getting back to me" he says down the phone.

Kensi sends him a questioning look, wondering why he needed a lawyer. She presumed it would have something to do with his daughter and his ex, but knew a lawyer would be serious.

"Yes, I am willing to go for full custody if she attempts that" Deeks tells Brandon, however, his eyes never leave Kensi, "Yes, she knows my intent, I made it very clear. I even reminded her that it was illegal to move Hilary out of the state without my permission is illegal" he says.

Kensi's eyes widen, as she starts adding up what Deeks is going through.

"Work reference? Why?" Deeks asks, confused, turning away from Kensi, "Like my boss? Partner?" he asks, "I can ask for both, yes, hold on" he says, before holding the phone to his chest.

"What's going on?" Kensi asks him.

"Veronica wants to move to New York with her husband and Hilary. Obviously I said no, but even after my warnings, she is planning on going ahead with it. That may have been why her brother tried to get me out of the way. I did Pre-law with Brandon, he works with these cases, pretty high up. He says, the only thing Veronica can use against me is my job and how dangerous it can be." Deeks explains quickly.

"Oh… Deeks, I'm sorry"

"Can you talk to Brandon for a bit, I need to find Hetty" Deeks says, handing the phone over, "He said it would help to talk to my partner anyway, I don't know why. I think he's just being nosy about my life, to be honest with you"

Kensi nods, taking the phone, "Nosy?"

"We were good mates back at college" Deeks says, flashing her a smile, "We were each other's wing men" he adds before jogging off.

Kensi puts his phone to her ear, "Hello?" she asks, not really sure how she could help in this situation.

_"Who's that?"_ Brandon asks through the phone.

"Agent Kensi Blye, Deeks' partner" Kensi replies, formally.

"_Wait, Marty is partnered with a female? You must be one hell of a girl to get him to change his mind_" Brandon laughs through the phone.

"Why doesn't he like partnering with a girl?" Kensi asks, frowning.

_"Because he has this irrational fear that they would get hurt because of him, or that he couldn't protect them like they deserve. It goes back to his mother. Anyway, how long have you worked with Marty_?" Brandon asks, not missing a beat.

"Over four years… What do you mean about his mother?" Kensi inquires.

_"More than four years, that will help. It will show stability in his work life."_ Brandon replies, ignoring her question about Deeks' mother, "_Does Marty have a girlfriend or anything_?" he asks.

"No, not really" Kensi replies, looking up as Deeks jogs back into the room. She moves the phone from her ear, missing what Brandon replied.

"Thanks Kensi, what did he say?" Deeks asks her.

Kensi holds the phone out to him, "How long I've been your partner" she replies shortly.

Deeks smiles and takes the phone, his hand hovering on hers for a second longer than necessary, he then winked, "He should have asked how long we've been more than partners" he jokes.

As Deeks puts the phone back to his ear, Kensi hits him in the arm, "Ouch" he complains, "Brandon I'm back" he says to the phone, brushing off the punch, knowing when he's in the wrong. "Tonight, of course. I'll see you then" he says, hanging up.

Deeks turns back around and looks at Kensi, "Do not tell Sam or Callen… mainly Sam" he asks instantly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deeks received a call a couple of hours later from LAPD, "Deeks" he says, answering his phone. "You have… When?... I can't believe she… No, no, don't do that… I'll come and get her… I don't know, what about Julian?... Oh right. Yes, am I allowed to take cus… I'm on my way" he says down the phone, standing up and trying to get his laptop in his bag quickly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sam asks.

"Late lunch? It's not like we have a case" Deeks says, lying about the lunch part.

"Are you getting lunch for us too?" Sam retorts instantly.

"Sure, what do you want?" Deeks asks, opening the question to the others.

"Mexican" Callen replies.

"Donuts" Kensi adds afterwards.

"Tai" Sam finishes.

Deeks nods and walks out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deeks hurried into the LAPD office and looked around, he first saw Veronica in handcuffs being walked from one room to another. His face hardened when she looked at him, he continued eye contact with her, ignoring her tears. When she was out of sight, he walked onwards to where he knew they would have his daughter, he walked into the room and sighed with relief.

Hilary jumped up and ran over to him, away from the cop she was with, "Daddy!" she cried, obviously upset.

Deeks instantly bends down and hugs her, "Hey Hil, are you okay?" he asks.

Hilary nods, "Yes, I want to go home" she complains.

"I know you do, I know" Deeks replies, he picks her up and sits on the seat she previously occupied. He held his arm out for James, Hilary's four year old half brother.

James happily went to Deeks, knowing him from the visits and family events.

"Daddy, can we go home now?" Hilary asks.

Deeks shifts Hilary on his lap so he could seat James on his other leg, "Not yet, I just need to work out what's going on. Soon though, soon"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

**Sorry, I got really into Rizzoli and Isles and watched all 5 seasons. Here's a short chapter. Now without any distractions from an awesome TV prog, I should update a longer chapter or two this weeks!**

**Thank you soooo much to the 8 reviews on the last chapter, it's amazing!**

-x-x-x-x-

Deeks was given temporary custody of James, whilst the interviews were taking place. He had been in touch with Nell, who told him he could miss the rest of the afternoon off work and to stay in contact with her.

Deeks was pleased that the LAPD were treating him well, despite the past he has with them. They were loyal and helpful, which did actually surprise him. He was glad to know that he could rely on them when needed.

-x-x-x-x-

Deeks unlocks and walks into his home carrying a sleeping James and shopping he just purchased, he waits for Hilary to walk in first with a few bags before locking the door. "Hilary, are you hungry?" he asks, knowing she had been awake for a long while and should go sleep.

Hilary nodded, disregarding her own yawn, "Mac and Cheese?" she asks.

Deeks nods, "Anything for you, I'm going to put James down in your bed for now. Is that okay?" he asks her, not sure where James would sleep.

Hilary nods and goes through the variety shopping of clothing and food.

Deeks smiles at her before walking into his spare bedroom and laying James on the bed. He looks down at the boy, who looks a lot like his sister except with brown hair and green eyes. There's no doubt the two children are related. He smiles to himself before taking off James' shoes and socks and laying a blanket over him.

Deeks walks out to see that Hilary had emptied all of the bags over the sides, "Hil? What are you doing?"

Hilary looks up innocently, "Organising?" she responds, sweetly.

"Nice try, can you put the clothes in a neat pile while I put on Mac and Cheese?" Deeks asks her. He smiles as she nods and starts picking up the clothes.

Deeks couldn't be happier about having his daughter with him, even though the circumstances weren't exactly ideal. He kept a close eye on her, like he always did, as he multi-tasked making dinner and putting away all of the food he brought.

"Go wash your hands, Hil… and can see if James is awake?" Deeks asks her, watching her instantly run out of the room. He serves a plate for himself and one for Hilary, leaving the rest in the pan.

"Daddy, James is awake!" Hilary calls through the apartment.

Deeks quickly walks into the room, "Hey James" he says softly.

"I want my Mummy" James says, frowning.

Deeks licks his lips, trying to work out the best response.

"No James, we are staying with Daddy" Hilary scolds.

Deeks eyes widen, not expecting Hilary to tell James off.

"No! I want my Daddy! I want my Mummy!" James cries.

"This is your Daddy too! Be nice or you…" Hilary starts.

"Hilary" Deeks says, interrupting her, "Go wash your hands for dinner" he tells her.

Hilary sighs and walks off.

Deeks looks at the crying boy, he never had to deal with James or even have him overnight. So this was all new for him. He never really had seen Hilary treat James that way either and didn't know what he was supposed to do about it. "James…"

"I want mummy" James whimpers.

"I know you do… I know. But your mummy is err… busy. And you and Hilary are staying here for tonight, okay?" Deeks asks him.

James sniffles and nods "Why?"

"Why?" Deeks asks back.

"What?" James asks Deeks confused.

"I… Do you want Mac and Cheese?" Deeks asks hopefully.

James nods and seems to be momentarily distracted.

Deeks breaths out in relief "Great, come on then"

-x-x-x-


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

**Have some Densi, my lovelies! **

**Anybody else looking forward to Season 6? It's so close! **

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Deeks was sleeping on the couch when he heard faint knocking. He opened his eyes and looked at the front door, he only believed what he heard when he heard the knocking again, just as softly. He stood up and looked through the peep hole, seeing his partner, Kensi, turning to leave. Deeks looks down at the dirty top he was wearing and the slightly messy apartment before quickly opening the door.

Kensi turns around when the door opens, she had already walked a couple of metres back to her car, so walked back up to the house, "Hey"

"Hey, wh-what are you doing here?" Deeks asks, confused by her arrival.

"Was just on my way back from work…" Kensi starts before Deeks interrupts her, asking why she was at work so late. "Something came up" she replied.

"Anyway, I was in the area and thought I would see how you are" Kensi finishes.

Deeks nods and stands to the side, "Want to come in then?" he offers. He closes the door after Kensi walked in and started talking, "We have to keep quiet though, Hilary and James are asleep"

Kensi looks at him shocked, "Hilary is here? Who's James?" she asks.

"Oh right, yes, Hilary is here. And James is Hilary's brother… kind of, half-brother" Deeks replies, tilting his head and looking up slightly, trying to work out if that made sense.

Kensi smiles, "That's nice"

The two of them fall into a momentary awkward silence.

"I should go…" Kensi speaks out, at the same time Deeks speaks "Would you like…"

They both stop and look at each other, Deeks smiles "…a drink?" he finishes his question walking over to his kitchen and opening the fridge without waiting for an answer.

"Yes please" Kensi replies, following him into the kitchen. She accepts the drink for Deeks "Thanks"

"I am so glad its Saturday tomorrow" Deeks tells her, before taking a swig of his drink.

Kensi nods in agreement, "Me too. I promised my Mum I would go over to hers" she replies.

Deeks nods, "How are you coping with everything? With reuniting with her?"

"Great" Kensi replies, surprised by the question, "It's…"

"Strange? Amazing? Delightful? Mysterious?" Deeks asks, giving her options as he walks back into the lounge.

Kensi laughs as she follows him, "It's different"

"Different? How so?" Deeks inquires, smiling.

"It's different from how it was and different from how I imagined it. It's really good to have her in my life. I just wished I reached out sooner" Kensi confesses. "Your turn, how are you coping with everything?"

Deeks takes a breath, he indicates to sit down before taking a seat on the couch, "I don't know what I am doing or even what is going on. Victoria has never behaved like this, we have always gotten on well and there's never been an issue. Then suddenly, it is as if somebody flipped a switch and everything changed. Victoria tried taking Hilary to New York, that's pretty much the other side of the planet"

"It's not the other side of the planet" Kensi points out, shifting on the couch beside him, so she can look at him fully.

"It feels like it. When I got the call, I was terrified that I would lose her. I did my absolutely best to keep Hilary out of any conflict, which is why I kept her away from my work as much as I could. I don't want to make her a target. It's why I compromised with everything I needed to with Victoria. It was small things, things I could cope with, she compromised too. But she never once even mentioned the prospect of taking Hilary, of moving away, of me not being her Dad or anything. And then all of a sudden, that was an option" Deeks blabbers.

Kensi silently rests a hand on his knee.

Deeks looks at her, "Do you remember the last time we were in my apartment?" he asks her.

Kensi retracts her hand and takes an intake of breath, "The night before I went to Afghanistan"

Deeks nods, "We never did talk about it"

Kensi nods, a slightly blush to her cheeks, but it was hardly noticeable, "You gave me my knife back" she replies, as if that would get her out of having to talk about it.

"Of course I did. I have you back, I don't need your knife." Deeks replies, with a wide grin.

Kensi was momentarily shocked by his words, she took him handing the knife back as something completely different.

"Too bad we can't repeat that night, Hilary is in my bed" Deeks jokes. He waits and looks at Kensi, "That would be when you hit me for saying something inappropriate" he prompts her.

Kensi looks at him and smiles, "It's hard to hear the inappropriate remarks, when you mention your daughter, seconds later" she admits.

"How do you think she was made? Dancing?" Deeks asks. He grins widely when Kensi punches him in the arm, "That's my girl"

"How was I made?" Hilary asks from the doorframe.

Kensi jumps up in shock, and stares at the sleepy girl standing there in her pyjamas.

"You were made from love, of course" Deeks speaks up, as if he had already planned that talk. He walks up to Hilary, "Did we wake you?" he asks.

Hilary nods.

"We'll be quiet, let me tuck you back in" Deeks says, taking Hilary's hand and walking off, leaving Kensi shocked in the lounge.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Deeks walks back into the lounge about 7 minutes later, to find Kensi standing at the front door.

"I'm going to go" she tells him, with a smile.

Deeks nods with a soft sigh, he walks over to her and opens the door for her. "I will see you at work on Monday" he tells her.

Kensi looks up at him, completely aware that she could feel his breath on her forehead "Good night Deeks" she says softly, before sliding past him and walking back to her car. She unlocked her car and glanced at Deeks before sliding in and driving off.

Deeks watched her leave and slowly closed the door, wishing he asked her to stay.

-x-x-x-x-x-


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note:**

**I would just like to do a massive thank you to every single one of you who reads this. **

**Also, a giant thank you to all you who have added this story to you Fav: ****_AddictedtoBones29, Airforce1990, Bumblebea9, Calliope Muse of Poetry, Countrygirl83, Densiluver11, Ely101ncisfan, HelloLady369, I'll-Call-You-Fern, Iamtooyourtype, , LucyMarie97, Laura Ann Yates, Leannemae96, Live-Laugh-Love12535, Marta Kensi Deeks, Meg luna Carstairs Winchester, Mickey-Phil, MontyGirl, MyaNiLa, N.C.I.S for life, NCISLADensi179, Noctis1245, OhBuddy66, Pamikae, RAD092515, RLindsey, Sugisaki, TexRangerChic88, , basilrowland1, bookworm131998, caserina, dawnpritchard66, jimbog316, kdgc2222, khaller12841, klaine1, matthew222, piolhinha, raquelita2, sassa001, sillystring3, stewarttiinson, tivaanddensi, toribaskett15, , wonderworldofmine and zanessa14. _**

**_Wow, that was a lot! 49 of you have favourite this story and that is amazing! Although that is nothing compared to the 130 of you who are following this story! And it means so much to me that you have!_**

**_A super huge thank you to ncistony97 who was the only person who reviews my last chapter, thank you so much!_**

**_-I promise to update each time within 1 week! Although, if I get 5 reviews, then I promise I will update within 24 hours of when the fifth review was posted! That is my agreement with all of you!_**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Saturday Morning.

Deeks was up surprisingly early, he wanted to make sure he had showered and tidied up before the kids woke up. He thankfully showered without any interruption, however, minutes after he started tidying, James walked in.

"I wet the bed" James announces to Deeks, tears in his eyes.

Deeks looks at the young boy with slight confusion, "You wet the bed?" he asks.

James nods and starts crying a bit more, "I sorry"

"No, no, it's fine… let's get you washed up" Deeks says calmly, walking over to James and kneeling down, "Do you want a bath or shower?"

"Bath" James replies shortly, not meeting Deeks' eye.

Deeks nods, "Bath it is!" he announces, with a funny voice. He takes James' hand and walks him into the bathroom.

Deeks was reorganising the bathroom, moving anything that could be dangerous higher. He was keeping an eye on James who thankfully was able to wash himself with only a little guidance. Deeks had to help him with washing his hair though.

Deeks picked James up in a big fluffy towel and carried him through the apartment, he poked his head into his bedroom to see if Hilary was awake. "Hilary" he spoke softly, when she rolled over onto her side facing away from him, he left her to sleep some more.

He walked into the lounge, where the shopping was and put James down. "Are you dry?"

James shakes his head and then his whole body.

Deeks smiles, "Right, you dry, I'll find your clothes" he decides.

James nods and carries on shaking, shaking the towel too.

Deeks looks a little confused, but quickly finds out an outfit for James. "Are you dry now?" he asks.

James shakes his head again.

Deeks nods, "Okay, let me help, two is better than one anyway" he replies. He helps James dry himself properly before folding the towel and putting it to the side. "Let's get you dressed… can you do it by yourself?" he asks, already realising differences between James and when Hilary was four.

James takes the boxers from Deeks and puts his arm threw it, "This?" he asks.

Deeks laughs, "No buddy, you put your legs through that item"

James smiles and puts the boxers on his head.

Deeks couldn't help but laugh even more, "Not quite" he says, through his laughter.

James laughs with Deeks, before putting one leg through and sitting down.

Deeks intervenes, turning the boxers and making sure James was putting it on correctly. "Perfect!"

James claps his hands.

"You're not very talkative, are you? Hilary would have my ear off right now" Deeks observes. He then guides James into getting fully dressed including his shoes. "Right, breakfast?"

"Morning Daddy" Hilary says, walking into the room.

"Morning princess, did you have a good sleep?" Deeks asks her, turning his full attention to his daughter.

Hilary nods "Yes" she says with a little yawn, "What's for breakfast?" she asks, food being the first thing on her mind.

"Anything you want" Deeks replies, smiling.

"Porridge?" Hilary asks with excitement.

"Porridge it is, did you want a shower or bath first?" he asks her, standing up.

"I can shower myself" Hilary says proudly.

Deeks licks his lips in hesitation, "Are you sure?"

"I have before, remember Daddy?" she reminds him.

"I know, but you leave the door unlocked" Deeks compromises, "I'll set it up for you, don't want you to get burnt. And if you're quick, porridge will still be nice and hot when you get out."

Hilary grins "Can I wear the dress you brought me yesterday?" she adds.

"Of course… where did James go?" Deeks asks, realising he didn't know where James was.

Hilary points to the couch, "He's hiding"

Deeks smiles in relief, "Right" he says, walking to the couch. Just as he gets there James jumps up and shouts 'boo'. Deeks actually jumped in surprise, "Wow, you got me, buddy" he says, laughing.

James claps and Hilary laughs.

"Nobody tell anybody I work with about that, they will tease me relentlessly" Deeks tells them, with mock seriousness, but couldn't stop laughing himself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was about an hour later, Deeks had just changed James' outfit, after he spilt food and drink all down himself. He forgot how messy four year olds could be. He was in the middle of preparing a bag, not wanting there to be an issue if they had to go out.

Hilary and James were happily drawing for the time being when Deeks' phone went off, "Deeks" he answers.

_"Hey Marty, its Brandon"_ Brandon, his lawyer speaks.

"Brandon, what's up?" Deeks asks, knowing by Brandon's tone of voice, that something is wrong.

_"Julian's story checks out" _Brandon replies.

"What does that mean?" Deeks asks, confused, surely that would be good news.

"_He had contacted his employers to see if he could commute. So 4 days in New York, 3 here, or 5 in New York…" _

"Okay, so what does that mean" Deeks asks, slightly worried now.

"_They are letting him go, and he's already asked about James and Hilary. He knows they are with you." _Brandon informs him.

"They let him go…" Deeks repeats.

"_It was proved that he had no intent of taking Hilary out of the state, he said that Veronica was just dropping his off, as far as he knew. He was also further in and they think he is telling the truth. So they can't hold him"_

"That's…" Deeks starts, but drifts off and calms his voice down when Hilary looks up at him.

"_Although, they are holding onto Veronica, whose story keeps changing. They haven't told me anymore about that" _Brandon confesses, "_My advice, is to stay at home today. They have to decide within the next four hours about whether or not to arrest her. And I need to be able to get a hold of you at any time if Julian decides he wants James and Hilary back"_

"I am not letting his take Hilary" Deeks says, keeping his voice quiet.

"_I've already put the forms in for you to get full custody, with the minimum of equal time with each. However, temporarily, as Julian is legally her step dad, he is authorised to look after her. I'll fight for you, don't worry" _Brandon promises.

"Keep me updated" Deeks says, before Brandon hangs up.

Deeks sighs and looks at Hilary, a sad look on his face for a bit before he hid it behind a mask, "Who wants to play a game?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**

**Thank you for reading! And thank you for the amazing 7 reviews that I have received in such a short time! I really appreciate it so much!**

**A lot of you have been asking for more Kensi/Densi, etc… so I put a little bit in here, and I promise that she will take a more active role, very soon. **

**Also, I am British, so I apologise for any spelling or things that are different. Additionally, I have to wait an extra two weeks to watch NCISLA, so please, please no spoilers. It's hard enough that I have to wait. **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deeks had convinced the children to watch a DVD, unfortunately for him, it was _Frozen_. Hilary has been singing the let it go song for months. At least it was keeping them preoccupied though.

Deeks was looking at his phone, as he made sandwiches. He wanted to call Brandon and ask for an update, but knew he should be patient. On a whim he picked up his phone and called Kensi.

"_Deeks? Is there a case?" _Kensi asks him, as she answers the phone.

"No, no case. Can't I call my partner on the weekend to see how she's doing?" Deeks asks, already smiling.

"_You never call me on the weekends"_ Kensi points out.

"Do you keep a record of when I call you? I am sure I've called you on the weekend before" Deeks replies, teasing her.

"_Deeks… what's up?"_ Kensi asks, obviously busy.

"Are you enjoying time with your Mum?" he asks, conversationally, while he tries to think of a reason he would have to call her on the weekend.

"_I was"_ she replies, almost sighing down the phone.

"What happened?" Deeks asks, already knowing the answer.

"_Deeks" _Kensi says warningly "_Is there a reason for this call"_

Deeks licks his lips and looks up at the children, he couldn't help but smile slightly, "I just wanted to hear your voice, partner" he replies, his voice genuine. He started getting a bit concerned when Kensi didn't reply "Kensi? You still there?"

"_I'm here"_ Kensi replies, uncertainty in her voice.

"Talk to you later, Fern" Deeks says, laughing at Kensi being lost for words and hangs up.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Brandon had called Deeks and asked him to come down to LAPD with the two children, ensuring him that he still had the upper hand.

Deeks walks into LAPD, holding Hilary's hand and carrying James. He looks around for his lawyer.

"Deeks" Callens voice appears.

Deeks turns and looks at Callen with absolutely shock, "Callen, what are you doing here?" he asks.

Callen approaches him, his face neutral as always, "Just sorting out some things"

"Same" Deeks quickly replies, even though Callen didn't ask him.

"DADDY!" James shouts excited and high-pitched.

Deeks bends down and puts James down, looking up at Julian who approaches them. He lets James run up to Julian but keeps a hold of Hilary.

Hilary makes no effort to follow in her half-brothers footstep, instead she looks up at her Dad's friend, "Hi! I'm Hilary!"

Callen smiles kindly at the young girl, "Hello, I am Callen" he replies, "How do you know Deeks?" he asks.

"I am Deeks. Hilary Deeks" Hilary replies, a little confused to the question.

Callen smiles, his smile almost looking like a smirk.

Deeks looks at Callen, "Wipe that smug look off your face"

In the time that Deeks had been distracted talking to Callen, he failed to notice Veronica walking out of the room she was in or talk to his lawyer about what was happening. All he heard was his ex's voice call him a jerk right before Veronica's fist contacted with his jaw. "Ow!" he exclaimed, turning to Veronica and blocking her next hit.

"You absolute jerk! You made them arrest me!" Veronica shouts, as two cops grab her and hold her back.

"Deeks, I advise you to not respond" Brandon says quickly.

Deeks had his mouth open to respond, but stops a breath short. He closes his mouth and brings his hand to his aching jaw.

"I am going to win Hilary and you will never see her again!" Veronica threatens, right before one of the cops holding her speaks.

"You are under arrest for assaulting an officer, anything you say can and will be used against you in a state of law. You have the right to an attorney…"

The voice of the cop got quieter as he and his partner guided Veronica down to the cells.

"Deeks, Julian and you need to have a consultation with your lawyers. His just got here. Is there anybody who can look after the kids? They shouldn't be in the room" Brandon says, his voice steady.

"I'm fine thanks" Deeks replies, before grinning "And yes, my good friend Callen would be delighted to look after them"

Callen looks up surprise, the laughter on his face from the punch completely gone.

"Great, room 152 when you are ready" Brandon replies, before taking James off Julian and handing him back to Deeks.

Deeks looks up at Julian and smiles softly before turning to Callen. "Callen…"

"No" Callen replies quickly, "I don't babysit"

"This is James, he's four. And you've already met Hilary" Deeks replies, "It will only be for a little while"

"Only if you tell me what is going on" Callen compromises, hoping Deeks wouldn't tell him.

Deeks licks his lips, "Hilary is my daughter, we're going through a little custody battle. James is her brother" he answers, handing James to a reluctant Callen and handing him a bag. He then kneels down, "Be good, I'll be back in a bit"

"Mummy punched you!" Hilary points out.

"Yes, she did" Deeks confirms, giving her a small hug before standing up and looking at Callen, "Can you keep this between us for now?"

Callen nods and takes Hilary's hand.

Hilary stands next to Callen and watches Deeks walk off.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you very much for reading! The reviews are so amazing too, it really makes my day! I appreciate them so much!**

**Let me know what you want to see :D**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_The first custody meeting_

Deeks walks in seconds after his lawyer, to see Julian and Julian's lawyer already sitting down.

"I am Brandon Hino, Marty Deeks' personal and private family lawyer" Brandon introduces shaking Julian's hand.

"I am William Meyer, Julian Andrews's lawyer" William introduces as he shakes Brandon's hand.

Deeks shakes both Julian's and William's hand before sitting down opposite them.

"I shall be speaking on behalf of my client" William informs them.

Deeks raises his eyebrow, "Excuse me? Speaking on behalf… you make it sound so serious"

"I will also be speaking for my client" Brandon responds, sending a 'shut up' look at Deeks.

Julian couldn't help but smile at Deeks in amusement.

"My client would like the immediate return of his biological son, James Hans Andrews" William starts clearly.

Brandon leans in to Deeks, "You haven't told me what you prefer with James" he whispers.

Deeks looks at Brandon, "May I speak?"

Brandon leans back and nods, knowing Deeks wouldn't mess things up… hopefully.

Deeks looks back up, "I have no problem with James living with Julian, and he is the biological father"

William nods, "My client would like shared access to his step daughter, Hilary Sheila Deeks"

"Can you please elaborate on shared access?" Deeks asks clearly and simply.

Julian intervenes, "I don't want to be pushed out of her life, Marty. I don't know what is going on with Veronica, but I did see her punch you. However, I have raised Hilary since she was a baby, she is my daughter, just not in blood"

"I have no problem you seeing her, Julian, I know you are her parent too. I want James and Hilary to see each other as much as we can arrange. They are brother and sister" Deeks replies, completely honestly.

Julian breaths in relief, "Oh thank goodness" he says, gratefully.

"Perhaps we should write up a legally binding contract for now" William suggests.

"Actually, I was hoping we could keep things more relaxed at the moment. Until we know what is happening with Veronica. I do not want her alone with Hilary, I do not trust her to not attempt to run off with her again" Deeks confesses.

Brandon nods, "I believe, we should discuss a temporary schedule with is convenient for both our clients"

William nods, "Very well"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Babysitting_

Callen watched Deeks walk off, already planning his revenge.

"Can we have ice cream?" Hilary asks the man, with a giant smile.

"We have to wait here" Callen responds calmly and kindly.

"I want ice cream! Me want ice cream!" James says, excited having heard the suggestion.

"Please, please, please!" Hilary begs.

"Deeks will only be a few minutes" Callen tells them.

Hilary looks at her younger brother, "You're not allowed any ice cream" she says wickedly.

James freezes for a moment, before starting to cry.

Hilary looks back at Callen, "Now look what you did"

Callen looks at Hilary, "That was very naughty of you, you made him cry. I will tell your father when he gets back. You are in trouble" he tells him, just like he used to with Sam's children, as he leans down to comfort the young boy.

"No!" Hilary exclaims, running away from Callen.

Callen looks up in shock, "Wait… little girl… Hilary!" he says, picking up James and running after her.

Hilary goes to open the door, when Callen catches up and takes hold of her arm gently. She instantly screams as loud as she could, "YOU'RE NOT MY DADDY! GET OFF ME! HELP! HELP!"

Callen's mouth opens in shock, he turns to the cops who started to approach him and held up his badge, "Federal Agent, these children are in my custody" he says, his face blank and controlled. The cops stop and go back to what they were doing, keeping an eye on him. He leans down and looks at Hilary, "You will sit down and be quiet, while we wait for your Dad to come back. Do you understand?"

Hilary nods sadly and sits on the floor, "I'm sorry" she apologises.

"Apology accepted" Callen says, before turning to the boy, who was still crying. "It's okay Jamie"

"It's James" Hilary informs him.

"Right, James" Callen nods, "I am sure you will get ice cream later"

"But I want it now" James complains.

"If you stop crying, I promise, you will get ice cream later" Callen tempts.

"No now" James decides.

"If you carry on crying, you will not get any ice cream" Callen warns him, which backfires as James starts crying even more.

"Having trouble?" Deeks asks, laughing as he approaches Callen with Julian.

Callen looks up "I am never babysitting for you again"

"Don't look at me, James isn't mine" Deeks points out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Sunday_

Deeks wasn't quite sure how he ended up knocking on Kensi's front door, or why he decided it was a good idea seeing as he was covered in countless amounts of mud. He ignored the giggling of his daughter, who was also covered in mud as he waited for Kensi to answer.

"Looks like she's not home" Deeks told Hilary, stepping back.

Hilary bangs on the door, "KENSI!"

Deeks runs a hand through his wet and muddy hair as he sees Kensi look out the glass before opening the door.

"What's wrong…. Why are you covered in…" Kensi starts, before she is interrupted.

Deeks was starting to lose nerve, and decided to not wait for her to finish her sentence. He stepped forward and pulled Kensi into a kiss, like the one he had before he was kidnapped. He pulled back, licked his lips and stepped back.

Kensi was so shocked by the kiss, she simply starred at him for a moment, trying to work out what to say.

"That was so awesome! Like out of a movie!" Hilary cheers.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:**

**Hello everybody! Here is the next chapter! It is all still the beginning! Big plans, big plans!**

**I have a promise for you all! If you review and write something in "this", Then I will add that phrase/ word/ dialogue, into the next chapter! This is only for a review on this chapter though :)**

**I look forward to hearing from you! Also, tell me if you would like to see more of something, or want something to happen and I will see what I can do! :)**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews from you all, they are amazing!**

**As some of the reviews are Guests, etc… and are not signed in, I cannot send you a PM. And I would like to reply to one of you here**

**Ziva Sofia: I love you too! Not in a weird way, in a 'Thank you for reading and being so kind!' way! I wrote this story because I wanted more stories with Deeks having a kid! So I wrote one! Thank you for review on more than once occasion! :D**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deeks clears his throat awkwardly, "I'll see you tomorrow at work" he tells Kensi, indicating that he's leaving.

"No! Daddy! That's not how a movie ends… you need to walk into the sunset… or get married… or go horse riding!" Hilary informs him.

Deeks grins, "Don't have enough time for that, Hil. You need a bath before bedtime, you have school in the morning"

"Deeks…" Kensi speaks, "We need to talk"

"Kens, we can talk tomorrow" Deeks tells her.

"You can't just…" Kensi starts, her voice a little angry.

"Dad… you're right… let's go" Hilary says quickly, trying to pull Deeks away from the house, "I think she has somebody over" she adds.

Deeks' eyes widen.

Kensi turns around and pulls the door a little more closed, "It's not what you think"

"Yeah… try explaining the mud over your face and clothes to them. See you tomorrow, partner" Deeks says, walking back to his car without another word.

Kensi sighs and closes the door, she looks down at her boss, Hetty.

"Are you sure there isn't anything going on between you and Deeks?" Hetty asks her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Monday morning_

Deeks was going through his daughters three bags, making sure she had everything. "Are you sure you need 3 different pairs of dance shoes?" he asks her.

"Yes, normal dance shoes, ballet shoes and tap shoes" Hilary replies.

"Right" Deeks replies, "Remember, don't go with anybody else, apart from…"

"You, Mr. G. Callen, Mr Sam Hanna and Kensi Fern" Hilary repeats, "And yes Dad, I have their pictures"

Deeks nods again, "I've put $10 in each bag, just in case"

"Really?!" Hilary says excited.

"For emergency, only. Let's go before we're late" Deeks says, grinning as he picks up her bags for her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deeks walks into the bull bin, surprising Callen.

"You're in early" Callen points out.

"I am? I guess Sam and Kensi are slacking if I beat them" Deeks jokes, grinning as he sits down.

Callen smirks slightly, "Hetty wants to see you and Kensi, first thing"

Deeks loses his frown, "Does Hetty know Kensi and I eloped?" he says seriously, although it was obvious he was joking.

"We did not elope" Kensi points out, putting her things down. She was about to sit down when Deeks stood up.

"No time to sit, Kens, we've been called into the principal's office" Deeks says, walking past her desk, "Were you smoking in the girls toilet's again?"

"What?" Kensi asks, following him, "I never did that" she defends.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deeks was the first to break the silence between Kensi, himself and Hetty, "This talk is delightful"

"You both are being put on a long time undercover assignment" Hetty informs them both clearly.

Deeks eyes widen, "Hetty… I can't go undercover at the moment" he says shocked, presuming Hetty knew what he was going through at the moment.

Kensi watched in surprise, not expecting that to come out of her mouth.

"You will go undercover as a married couple again" Hetty continues, "Marty Deeks, LAPD, and his wife Kensi Deeks, Personal trainer, former federal agent."

"What?" Kensi asks, "You want me to be married to Deeks?" she asks, beyond shocked.

Hetty seemed to ignore them, "After Deeks' ex-fiancé was arrested and became the primary parent for his daughter Hilary, you both decided to move into a house, rather than an apartment which was closer to his daughters' school"

"You want me to take Hilary undercover?" Deeks asks, almost angry at the suggestion.

"The mission…"

"HETTY!" Deeks shouts, "I will not put my daughter in danger" he says strongly, forcing her to pay attention to him.

"I was not asking for your permission, Mr. Deeks" Hetty says, calmly

Kensi puts a hand on Deeks' shoulder, "Deeks…" she says gently.

"You should call him Marty" Hetty advises. "Hilary will not be in any danger, this is not a dangerous assignment at all. It's surveillance on a few of the houses nearby. They are not very dangerous criminals, more corporate crimes."

"What does that have to do with NCIS?" Kensi asks, retracting her hand.

"We believe that one or two people in the immediate location may be dealing with information of importance." Hetty explains.

"Why don't they just send in another agent, why us?" Kensi asks.

"It is a very family orientated area, any lone or single person living in a house like that is suspicious. It is very competitive and most of the occupants there, have a child at one of two private schools. Hilary is already attending one of them schools"

"Your daughter attends a private school?" Kensi asks Deeks shocked.

"It's safer" Deeks replies easily before looking at Hetty, "Which area?" he asks.

Hetty smiles a small and hardly noticeable smile as she holds out a file to each of them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **

**I actually don't know what to write here. **

**Thank you for reading, for the reviews I have received, to all the followers and those who have favourited it. **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deeks was sitting at his desk, looking over the information for the case. He knew it was safe and there was no real danger about going through with the undercover operation, however, more was at stake. He glances up at Kensi, looking back down at the file when she peers up, as if she knew he was looking.

"Deeks, you very quiet today" Sam points out, "It must be my lucky day"

"Yeah and my worst nightmare" Deeks replies, not looking up.

"Your worst nightmare is losing your voice?" Callen chimes in.

"I wish that could be my worst nightmare" Deeks says, seriously as he stands up and walks back over to Hetty's desk, "I can't do it." He informs her, placing the file onto her desk.

Hetty looks up at him as she slowly puts her tea down, "Take a seat, Mr Deeks"

"No. Not until you tell me what game you are playing. This operation can be done by any cop with a child, or you could just move a family in there. You don't even need it to be as an undercover mission. I could just go there with Hil and it would work. I'm not stupid, Hetty" Deeks rants.

"Nobody thinks you are stupid, Mr. Deeks" Hetty replies.

"We all know Sam thinks I am from time to time. I am not willing to put her through this…"

"Through what, she won't be in any danger"

"We're not talking about danger, Hetty. You want me to tell her that Kensi is my wife and let her get attached… until the mission ends and it would be like she's losing a parent. She's 7, she is not going to understand that it is all just a game" Deeks says, leaning forward, so he can lower his voice more when he realises people have started getting nosy.

"Children understand a lot more than some people give them credit for" Hetty informs him, cryptically.

"They also are more vulnerable and don't deserve to be used like this"

"Used, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asks.

"Yes… used. You cannot order me to make my daughter do something. And until I know exactly why you want this cover, where I am playing myself. I refuse to do the mission"

"You cannot refuse a mission, Mr. Deeks, it's not how being an agent works"

"Thankfully I'm not an agent then" Deeks says before turning around and walking away from Hetty.

"Mr. Deeks" Hetty says, when Deeks doesn't stop, she stands up and calls him a bit louder "Mr. Deeks"

Deeks ignores her and walks straight to the gym.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deeks' had been punching the punching bag for over an hour when Kensi walks in. She holds the punching bag to steady it.

Deeks looks at her, and slows his punching for the first time that hour.

"Deeks…" Kensi starts.

"Should I start calling you Deeks now, too? Kensi Deeks" Deeks asks her, slightly bitter, "Never thought that would make me so…"

"Deeks…" Kensi tries again.

"Surely it is illegal to even suggest putting a child undercover… or having any…"

"Deeks!" Kensi says a bit more forceful.

Deeks stops punching and looks at her again, falling silent.

Kensi stands there for a few moments, looking at him.

"This is where you speak… give me all your words of wisdom" he prompts her, "If not, can I go back to my ranting?"

"What's really wrong?" Kensi asks him.

Deeks sighs, he looks around as he licks his lips, "I don't want to mess Hilary around. I don't want her to think that her life is temperamental, or think that people easily will walk in and out of her life. I want her life to be stable, which is why I never opened a full case before, I didn't want the chance that her life would be disturbed. Obviously, it already has been disturbed, and I want it stabilised as quickly as possible, but now if we… if this were to happen, and we all lived together. As soon as the operation is over or we're no longer needed, it'll have to go back to normal. I don't want her to wonder why you suddenly aren't around as much… like now… she is asking about her mother and Julian. She is curious and sad. She tries to hide it, but she's scared. I don't want her to think something is happening and then it isn't. Besides, I can't pretend to be in love with you, because I wouldn't be pretending. I don't think I could keep the mission away from my feelings if we were living together… especially if it is as close as last time."

Kensi's neutral expression doesn't change, "What?" she asks.

"You heard me, now who is the one lacking communication?" Deeks asks here, looking her dead in the eye.

"I don't want to mess with your daughters' life" Kensi tells him.

Deeks sighs, "You weren't the one asking me to do the mission"

"Actually, I was" Kensi admits.

"What? You… when?" Deeks asks.

"Last night, Hetty came to my house, we talked" Kensi tells him and then stops.

"That doesn't explain much, Kens"

"It's a long story" Kensi tells him, sitting on the bench and waiting for him to join her, "And I don't know how to explain it so it makes sense. Not yet anyway. However, I will try"

Deeks looks at her, slight concern, "Are you in danger?"

"No, no I'm not in danger. I was asked to take on this mission with somebody from the FBI, somebody I don't even know. I asked if it could be with you instead, it was my fault, I didn't realise how much of an issue it would be" Kensi admits.

"You asked if I could be your husband." Deeks asks, grinning, "If you wanted to get married, you only had to ask" he teases.

"Deeks" Kensi warns her voice light and playful.

"Staying serious here… don't distract me… what happens when the undercover ends?" Deeks asks, seriously.

Kensi falls quiet for a moment, "Why does it have to end?"

"Because it would be fake" Deeks points out.

"What if it wasn't fake?" Kensi asks him

Deeks looks at her for a moment, "But it would start fake, that…"

"We don't need to move in for another week" Kensi tells him.

"I can't marry you in a week" Deeks points out, his mind racing so quickly and his heartbeat beating too fast.

"Then we just get engaged" Kensi compromises.

"Kensi Blye, are you proposing to me?" Deeks grins.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**Wow, the response I have from you all is amazing. Honestly, I love it, thank you so much. **

**I have some bad news, this Friday I am going back to University, third year, slightly important. Therefore, I may not be able to post daily, as it does take me a while to plan, think and write each chapter. But I will do my best! **

**I wish I could thank every single one of you individually! Thank you!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deeks was sitting on his couch, thinking about the rest of his conversation with Kensi.

_"I would have a sub-mission, where as a personal trainer, I would extract information from certain suspects, whereby I would use my cover" Kensi informed him. _

He looks down at his daughter, who had fallen asleep shortly after dinner.

_"Do you and Hilary have mud fights often?" Kensi asked him. _

_"Only when I know I can cover you in mud too" Deeks replied instantly, grinning. _

Deeks stood up and picked up his daughter, to carry her through the apartment to her small room.

_"Think it over, I don't need an answer right away. With you, it wouldn't be fake, we may have to jump in a bit when around company, but we can take our time, work out what we are… It would be really good having my partner there"_

_"If it was just me, I would jump for it. I have to think about my daughter."_

_"I know" She replied, "Hetty agreed to us just being engaged, so there's no…"_

_"I'll let you know" he interrupted her._

As Deeks tucked Hilary in, she stirred awake, "Sorry munchkin"

"Daddy, you look sad" Hilary tells him, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I'm not sad, you should go back to sleep" Deeks tells her, smiling softly.

Hilary hugs him, still sleepy, "I love you"

"I love you too" Deeks replies, hugging her back. "Go back to sleep" he whispers, laying her down and covering her with the blanket.

"Good night Dad" Hilary replies softly, falling back to sleep quickly.

Deeks watches her for a few minutes, before walking out of her room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deeks pulled up and parked his car, he watched Kensi walk into work as he pulled out his phone.

'Would it be real?' he texted Kensi.

He only had to wait about 30 seconds for a reply, 'Yes'.

He nods to himself, picking up his bag and getting out of his car. He sent another text, but this one was not to Kensi.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deeks glances at Hetty before walking into the bullpen, he stops at the first desk to his left.

"Good morning sunshine, I brought you a donut" He tells Kensi, placing a bag in front of her.

Kensi smiles, although she looks at Deeks' suspiciously, "What makes me think there's a catch"

"Can't I buy my favourite partner a donut, or are you trying a low-cal… diet… no sugar thing?" he teases.

"Definitely not" Kensi replies, grabbing the bag and opening it. Her grins instantly disappears and is replaced but a complete and utter surprised look, "Deeks?" she says questioningly. She looks up at him.

Deeks grins and puts his hand in the bag, and brings out the velvet box before kneeling down on one knee. "KENSI BLYE! WILL YOU MARRY ME?" he announces VERY loudly before opening the box.

Kensi completely froze for a moment, staring at him with absolutely surprise.

"Kensi? People are staring, could you hurry up and say yes? Or no… either way, it's very awkward. You know, I've never really been…"

"Shut up, Deeks" Kensi says to his rabbiting on.

"Will you marry me" Deeks repeats, reaching out for her left hand.

Kensi nods, "Yes" she replies, feeling so overwhelmed with being proposed to without warning. She did not imagine that Deeks would so publically propose, but she knew it meant he was willing to do the mission.

"Great!" Deeks says, placing the ring on her finger, "It fits" he mummers to her before standing up. "You know, I don't know what you're supposed to do after you propose" he confesses, before grinning at everybody, "For those who ever said Kensi was out of my league, Haha! I'm better than all of you"

Kensi looked at the ring, completely speechless, it was a lovely ring and was beautiful. She laughed at Deeks' words and stood up, hugging him.

Deeks was caught by surprise when Kensi hugged him, but hugged her back, "I could get use to this" he whispers in her ear.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deeks was finishing up a report, which was overdue.

Kensi comes up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders as she leans down and whispers in his ear, "Why didn't you tell me you were going to propose"

Deeks grins, "You said you wanted it real, proposals are supposed to be a surprise" he replies, still loving her reaction.

"It was definitely real" Kensi admits, standing up properly and plays with his hair, "Where did you get the ring?"

"I brought it, last night before I picked Hilary up from dance" Deeks replies, "Can you do me braids, Fern?" he asks, cheekily.

Kensi's hands freeze, "You want me to braid your hair?" she asks, confused.

Deeks laughs and turns his head to look at her, "Is that not a normal request? I know you love using your hands"

Kensi hits his shoulder, "Very funny" she says sarcastically, walking back to her desk.

Deeks looks up and sees Callen looking at him, he grins even more, "She's lov…"

"Deeks" Kensi warns, not wanting to know what he was going to say.

Deeks laughs and stops talking, continuing his report, "Whatever you say, Fern"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Please don't hate me for not posting in a while. When I introduced the whole 'undercover' thing, I realised that I had gone off track. And it was not the story I wanted to write, and so my mind was going back and forth, but I was supported to continue it by a few people. Although, I have to stay true to how I feel Deeks would actually act. I want to apologise for the roller-coaster like road this story is taking, hopefully you all stick with me. **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deeks stood up and collected his things, spending a little more time packing his bag than usual and taking more than he usually would.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sam asks him, knowing they all had to write a report.

"I've finished all my paperwork" Deeks answers, to all the teams, surprise.

"No way" Callen chimes in.

"I can't believe that" Sam adds.

"Well believe it, I am a genius at paperwork" Deeks gloats.

"How did you finish the report before me?" Kensi asks him.

"Jealous? Because I am a paperwork wizard?" Deeks teases.

"Doesn't explain why you're going, it's barely 3pm" Sam reminds him.

Deeks checks the time, he picks up his bag and looks at Sam, the only member of the team who didn't know he had a child, "I need to pick up my daughter from school, dance was cancelled for today" he tells him honestly.

"You have a daughter? I cannot believe that" Sam laughs for a moment, when Callen and Kensi don't join in the joke or banter he sobers up. "You have a daughter" he repeats, more as a statement.

"It was great working with you all" Deeks adds before walking out of the bullpin.

"What does that even mean?" Kensi asks, confused to why Deeks said that last statement.

"Deeks is a father?" Sam asks Kensi and Callen, "Did you two know?"

"I did" Kensi replies, looking at Sam, "she's a good kid"

"She is a little devil" Callen counters.

Kensi looks at Callen shocked, she didn't know he knew.

Sam looked to where Deeks left, trying to wrap his head around the fact that Deeks was a father.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kensi, Hetty wants to see you" Nell tells Kensi as she passes past.

Kensi nods and gets up, walking over to Hetty, "Hey"

"Please, take a seat Mrs. Blye" Hetty replies formally.

Kensi complies and takes a seat, in silence.

"For your undercover operation, there are a few options with whom will go undercover with you as your husband. It is branded to last less than a year, at which time, you two will pretend to be looking at adoption."

"Deeks is going undercover with me, Hetty" Kensi reminds her.

Hetty looks at Kensi, her face neutral, "Mr. Deeks, is no longer with us. He quit working here and I have recently been notified that after leaving here this afternoon, he also resigned from LAPD"

Kensi stares at Hetty for a little while, "He quit? When?"

"He informed me earlier today, and then handed in all the relevant paperwork at 3oClock." Hetty informs her, knowing how much this would affect her.

"He… He proposed for the undercover…" Kensi started. _Would it be real?_ She thought back to all the things he had said. He never agreed to do it.

"He already rejected the mission, and that is not the ring for the mission either" Hetty informs her.

"He… Hetty, I have to go" Kensi says, standing up suddenly.

Hetty nods, "Of course"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kensi drove around for a while, eventually arriving at Deeks' house. She hesitated before walking up to his door and knocking on his door.

Deeks opens the door, "Hey"

"You lied to me" Kensi informs him, "I thought you were on board with the mission"

Deeks nods slightly, "Does that mean you don't want to get married, you did say it would be real"

"Deeks, I can't just…" Kensi starts.

"No explanation needed. You know, you could have just left the ring when you found out I resigned."

"That's not what I meant" Kensi tells him.

"Fine, keep the ring" Deeks says, "Will this take long, I don't want to burn dinner"

"It smells like cake" Kensi observes.

"Cake was always my favourite dinner" Deeks says, cracking a little smile, "So much better than the alternatives.

"So you are baking?"

"Yes"

"Why did you quit?" Kensi asks him.

"Freedom, safety… and for you" Deeks replies.

Kensi looks at him, trying to work out what parts he was joking about and what was serious, she never could tell all the time. A lot of the time, Deeks was building up to a joke.

"I am never going to put Hilary into more danger than this world can, I don't want her to be a target. As soon as Hetty attempted to force me to take her undercover, I knew I would leave NCIS. Undercover missions can turn south within a second. You were the only thing that made me hesitate, but in the end, I know I would do anything for my daughter. I resigned officially from the LAPD too" Deeks informs her.

Kensi nods, "I heard."

"Do you want some cake?" Deeks asks her, before turning and walking back into the house, leaving the door open with Kensi standing there.

After a short time deciding, Kensi closed the door and walked back to her car, driving off instantly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: **

**There is probably only one or two more chapters left. So let me know what you want to happen, I value all of your opinions highly!**

**Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Thank you to all seven reviews on my last chapter, I was literally grinning :)**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A couple of hours after Kensi left Deeks' house, she came back. She knocked on the front door and waited.

Hilary jumped up from the couch putting her homework to the side, her hair still wet from her shower, she opened the door and grinned, "Hello Fern!"

"Hi" Kensi says, shocked, she didn't expect anybody apart from Deeks to answer the door. "My name is Kensi"

"I know, but Dad always calls you Fern" Hilary said with a shrug, "Come on in, you can have some cake" she says, walking back to the couch.

Kensi steps in and closes the door, wondering where Deeks was, "Where's your Dad?"

"He's having an important conversation in his bedroom" Hilary replies.

"Who is he with?" Kensi asks, glancing in the direction of Deeks' bedroom.

"His phone" Hilary replies, as if it were obvious, "The only person he has let come in here is you, little Hetty and Callen" she informs her, picking her homework back up and placing it on her lap, "Why do they give us so much homework? We already have to go there like… 5 days a week"

Kensi looked at Hilary, "They give out homework to…" she starts to answer.

"Are you mad at Dad for quitting his job?" Hilary asks her, putting down her pencil.

"I'm not mad at him" Kensi replies.

"You are a brilliant liar" Deeks says, walking into the room, "Hil, have you finished your homework?"

"I'm just on the last page, Daddy" Hilary says, picking up her pencil and continuing her homework.

"I wasn't lying Deeks, I'm not angry at you" Kensi tells him.

"Thanks for closing the door when you left earlier, safety first" Deeks replies, his voice jokey.

"I didn't know what else to say"

"You have terrible communication skills" Deeks points out.

"So do you, why didn't you mention that you were leaving NCIS to any of us?" she asks him.

Deeks licks his lips before turning his attention away from Kensi, "Hilary, can you give us a moment?" he asks.

Hilary stands up, "It was just getting fun" she complains, walking out of the room.

Deeks turns back to Kensi, "I'm sorry, I should have told you all before I left. I've already arranged to meet up with Callen and Sam, seeing as you knew, I presumed they would too"

"What about Nell and Eric?" Kensi asks.

"I'll text them later. Ask what you really want to ask Kens" Deeks says, picking up a few stray things.

"You proposed to me… knowing you were quitting?" Kensi asked, although it was more like a statement.

"Yes" Deeks answers.

"Why?" Kensi asks, a simple yet loaded question.

"Because…" Deeks took a breath, "I could. I was quitting and we would no longer be working together, it was the only way I could think of telling you how I felt." He replies, sitting down on the couch and organising his daughter's books for school.

"How do you feel?" Kensi asks, needing him to actually say it.

"I have fallen in love with you" Deeks tells her straight, looking her directly in the eye.

Kensi hesitates for a moment, "I am about to go undercover, it could be a month or 9 months…"

Deeks sighs and looks at his daughters books, before putting them neatly in her bag, "Undercover, or under _the_ covers" he jokes, looking up and grinning at her.

"And the moment has gone, that quick?" Kensi asks, shaking her head.

"How about, you keep the ring in your box of memories. And after your undercover mission, come back and decide then" Deeks says with a small shrug, standing up and putting Hilary's bag onto the couch.

Kensi was shocked with the suggestion, "Come back after the mission?"

"Yes, I know you have work commitments. You did tell me to be patient with you, I'm sure a couple of months whilst living with another dude should give you enough time to give me an informed answer" Deeks says, obviously having given it some thought.

"Answer to what?" Kensi asks.

"To the engagement, or whether you want to give us a shot" Deeks replies, walking past her to the kitchen.

"You were actually serious about the 'will you marry me' thing?" Kensi asks, following him.

Deeks stops suddenly and turns, causing Kensi to nearly bang into her, "Rings are expensive" he informs her, before using the close proximity to kiss her.

Kensi had just starting kissing back when a flash and the sound of a camera went off.

Hilary giggled after taking the picture and ran off.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
